Desperation
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: Marceline hadn't seen Bubblegum in a week. This little fact was ripping the vampire apart. She needed to see Bubblegum. Every part of her was desperately craving the princess (just me testing if I can even write Yuri sorry if it sucks)


Marceline licked her lips, blinking as she stared at the ceiling. The taste of bubblegum teased her mouth with horrid cravings. The sweet flavour she so desperately wanted haunted her, making her huff heavily. She hadn't tasted the sweet princess for almost a week. Going a couple of days was already hard enough but a week was making Marceline irritably desperate.

The vampire crossed her arms, sighing while staring at the ceiling. She was laying on her hard couch, not caring about that discomfort. What was really getting to her was the uncomfortable throbbing between her legs. She crossed her legs over, squeezing her thighs and trying to keep herself calm. She couldn't believe how horny she was.

"Ugh c'mon!" Marceline yelled as she sat up, pressing the balls of her palms into her temples. She glared at her feet, hating all the needy feelings that ate at her body. She slammed one fist down against the couch, feeling like she would have snapped it if she punched any harder. So much frustration boiled up inside her. Marcelines entire body felt hot, as if she was on fire.

With her boiling frustration, Marceline stood up and marched angrily towards the door. She didn't care if Bubblegum was busy right now. She didn't care if Bubblegum didn't have time for it this week. She needed to see her so badly that she was about ready to rip her hair out.

Marceline grabbed her at her doorknob with so much anger that she almost ripped it out of the wooden door. She twisted it furiously and slammed the door open. As the door open Marceline froze in her place in response to a tiny, feminine yelp.

"M-Marceline? Are you alright?" Princess Bubblegum asked with concern.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you busy?" Marceline said breathlessly. The mere sight of Bubblegum almost brought Marceline to her knees. Bubblegum was wearing her usual attire and looked no different to how she looked a week ago. But something about seeing that delicious, pink skin made Marcelines mouth water.

"No, I finished all of my work so I wanted to drop by to give you something..." Bubblegum smiled sweetly as she stepped beside Marceline and into the house. Marceline felt her senses come to life as Bubblegum walked past her.

"You probably should just leave..." Marceline stated softly. She could feel her undies moisten when she thought about how desperate she was. There was no way she was going to ravish Bubblegum the way she wanted too. Princess Bubblegum was one of those partners who liked to move very, very slowly. When it came to being in the bedroom together Marceline had managed to slip in her pinky finger before Bubblegum said they were going too far. Her patience was dying and Bubblegums presence was only making her arousal grow.

"You don't want to see me?" Bubblegum asked with hurt written on her face. Marceline clicked her tongue and sighed, floating over to the nearest wall so she could press her forehead against it.

"I cant see you right now," was Marcelines polite way of saying 'I'm going to fuck you so hard you orgasm for weeks if you don't leave'. Marceline couldn't help but smirk at how appealing that sounded.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were busy." Princess Bubblegums tone was harsh and arrogant, and it made Marceline whip her head around so fast she almost snapped it.

"Hey, I didn't ask for you to come over-" she growled.

"I was only trying to be decent!" Bubblegum yelled as she walked to the door. "What's your problem today Marcy jeez," Bubblegum sighed. She stood at the already opened door, ready to walk out but she had to stay and wait for Marcelines response.

"Glob Bonnie I'm just so horny for you and I just- I can't okay-?!" Marceline grunted in higher frustration.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum gasped.

"What? It's true!" Marceline yelled. Princess Bubblegum wasn't expecting a response like that one so it took her a while to gather her thoughts.

"Would you like to have sex?" The princess asked with a deep blush. Marceline had to blink and consider the sentence for a moment. She replayed the words the princess had just said over and over again in her mind.

"I swear if you're messing around with me-" Marceline began to threaten.

"-Marceline, I'm not messing around. If you want to have sex then let's do it. I've made you wait long enough..." Princess Bubblegum smiled. Marceline had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She desperately needed this to be real. She was too horny for this to be a dumb joke. The level of horniness that was swelling inside Marceline was insane. She needed to feel Bubblegum. She craved pleasure. As Bubblegum took a step towards Marceline, the vampires sensitive areas literally trembled with excitement. Her heart and vagina throbbed with anticipation as she watched Bubblegum approach her.

"Ugh-!" Marceline grunted, no longer giving a fuck as she grabbed Princess Bubblegums arm and legitimately dragged her up to her bedroom. As soon as they were up there, Marceline was quick to shove Bubblegum onto the bed. Princess Bubblegum grunted cutely and sat up slowly.

"Be careful Marcy, you're moving too quickly. At least let me clean up first, it might be dirty down there," Bubblegum 'politely' stated as a small blush tinted her face. Marceline rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the princess. She sighed, leaning down and cupping Bubblegums face in both of her hands. She just had to take a moment to appreciate the fact that the princess was right in front of her. Marceline pressed their foreheads together, closing her eyes and breathing in the saccharine scent. Her mouth almost started to water when she thought about how much she needed to have that flavour in her mouth.

"I love it when you're dirty down there," Marceline winked as she leaned forwards, brushing her lips over Bubblegums. A small shiver raced its way down the princess' body. Marceline hesitated, waiting for Princess Bubblegum to kiss her. Bubblegum always had to initiate it otherwise Marceline would feel like she was taking things too far. It was as if the small kiss Bubblegum would grace the vampires lips with was their sign to continue the desired task at hand. Bubblegum finally leaned in to allow her soft pink lips to meet with Marceline's hungry pair. As soon as their lips connected Marceline had pushed Princess Bubblegum down onto the bed, running her tongue over the princess' bottom lip and moving so she could straddle Bubblegums body.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum gasped with how fast the vampire was moving.

"Sorry bubbs I just really need to taste you..." Marceline's desperation leaked from her voice, making Princess Bubblegums lower regions twitch with interest. Marceline was quick to remove the princess pink dress. It was so reliving to have that one layer that separated their bodies gone for now. Marceline reached forwards, taking a moment to check out how beautiful Princess Bubblegums body was.

The princess of the Candy Kingdom laid beneath the vampire, her face flushed as the true colours of her need slowly rolled out. Her chest was heaving heavily and her body looked nervous. She had been naked in front of Marceline before, but the both of them were still very conscious of their bodies. Marceline smiled down at the princess, leaning forwards to cup the right side of her face with her cold hand. Her sweet smile calmed Bubblegum a little, as the smile was one of those beautiful sincere ones that Marceline only showed to Bubblegum during intimate moments like these ones.

"I can't resist you, I need to taste as much as I can..." Marceline said as she lowered her head down to Bubblegums breast. The princess' lacy bra was another unwanted layer of clothing that distracted Marceline from the task at hand. She slowly slid her hand away from the princess' face so that she could slide her hand down to cup one of Bubblegums boobs. Bubblegum silently laid there, letting Marceline relish in the pleasures of her body. Marceline slipped her hand under the padding, deciding that the warm softness of Princess Bubblegums breast was too much and glob did she need more of it. Marceline pulled back, looking up at a hazy Bubblegum before sliding her hands underneath the princess' body so that she could unhook her bra. Bubblegum raised her arms, helping Marceline remove the underwear only a little bit. She could see how much Marceline needed to do what she was doing. She could feel how much Marceline needed to feel her with the way Marceline's eyes ate at her body.

"You can go further if you want," Bubblegum murmured. She felt like she needed to give Marceline permission to continue. When she thought about it, she usually did have to give Marceline permission. "I give you permission to do whatever you like to me... Just this once," Bubblegum spoke a little louder. A feeling similar to the emotions a small child receives when it wakes up on Christmas started to explode inside of Marceline. She got so excited to be able to freely touch the princess that her palms got sweaty and she couldn't decide what to do first. There was so much one could do with a females body. So many places to explore, to taste, to touch.

And Marceline needed to do all of those things right now, otherwise she may literally explode.

Marceline leaned down, making sure her fangs weren't in the way as she started to suck lightly on one of the princess' breasts. Princess Bubblegum breathed slowly, her whole body gently taking in the pleasant feelings that expanded from her chest. Marceline slid her tongue down a little so that she could flick it over Bubblegums nipple. This little flick made the princess gasp, which caused a smirk to grow on the vampires face as she repeated this action. She sucked and played around with the erecting nipple, allowing her fingers and hand to fondle the other. Bubblegum slowly closed her eyes, focusing all of her attention on the feeling of Marceline's mouth and hand.

Then all of a sudden cold air was pushing at the left over saliva over her exposed tit. She dazedly opened her eyes, not quite sure where Marceline's mouth was. She looked up, watching as Marceline's tongue flicked out and swirled on the area of the princess chest between her boobs. Marceline slowly dragged her tongue down Bubblegums body, stopping when she got to the belly button so she could remoisten her tongue. She let her tongue continue it's trail down to the princess' undies. Marceline noticed that Bubblegums undies matched her bra, to which she scoffed and laughed softly.

"You're adorably sexy," She stated.

"Shut up Marceline! Just continue with what you're doing," Bubblegum blushed.

"That makes you sound as horny as I am~" Marceline teased as she widened her mouth, pressing it against the princess' groin. Bubblegum tried to keep her breathing at a slow and steady rate since she couldn't control the fast thumping of her heart. She could feel Marceline's warm breath against her lady parts and it made her almost ask for more, except she swallowed her words and patiently waited for Marceline to continue.

Marceline sat up a little, floating in the air so her body could evenly hang on and off the bed. She dragged Bubblegum towards that side of the bed, holding up the princess' hips as she pulled her panties down. Once all of the princess' clothes were disposed of, Marceline had to just stare and take in the princess' beauty. She slid one hand up past the princess' thigh and up to Bubblegums vulva. She lightly stroked that area, chuckling softly at the moistness that touched her fingers. Two of Marceline's fingers stroked the outer lips, making Bubblegum press a hand to her face to hold back her whimpering. Marceline stroked her vaginal area until she decided to give Bubblegums clitoris a few rubs.

Princess Bubblegum gasped into her hand as Marceline started to rub in a certain way that made her legs feel weak. She bit into her gummy hand, tightly closing her eyes and letting Marceline rub her hand into her clit. Marceline looked up at the princess with slight frustration as her hand slid down to poke between Bubblegums inner lips. She gathered up some of the wetness Bubblegum produced and used that to lubricate her rubbing of the princess' clitoris.

"You're so wet," Marceline teased in a lusty voice.

"Marceline!" Bubblegum weakly warned. Marceline started to rub in circular motions, making the princess shiver lightly. "Hnnnngggh~" Bubblegum whined into her hand. Marceline moved the position she was in so that she could rest both of Bubblegums legs over her shoulders. She held onto Bubblegums hips and directed the princess' vagina closer to her mouth. Marceline's tongue flicked out, running from the perineum up to the underside of Bubblegums clit. The princess let out a breathy sigh, finding the tongue notion relieving as well as finding that she really wanted Marceline to do a lot more. Marceline repeated this licking style until she used one hand to gently rub Bubblegums clit again.

After a while of this, Marceline used two fingers to hold parts of Bubblegums vaginal lips open. She leaned forwards, pressing her slightly-longer-than-normal tongue deep into the princess. Bubblegum inhaled sharply when a majority of Marceline's tongue had pushed inside her. She tried to move her hips down so that she could feel more. Very slowly, the princess would let out a few more sounds and do a few more notions that indicated she wanted Marceline to do a lot more. Marceline complied by rubbing her clit while swirling her tongue around and poking it in and out.

Marceline loved the taste of Bubblegums insides. They were sweet and slightly bitter, but to her they tasted heavenly. This was the flavour that teased her tongue before Bubblegum came over. This was the sensations she thought about all the time. Fuck did she love this.

Bubblegum had gotten to a stage of whimpering out her moans, moving her hips so far down onto Marceline's face that Marceline could have used her nose to stimulate pleasure from Bubblegums clit. Marline pulled away, licking her lips and loving the sugary flavours that came from her princess. Bubblegum laid back on the bed, needing a lot more than what she was given.

"Sit up," Marceline commanded as she used the back of her hand to wipe away and unnecessary saliva. Bubblegum shakily stood up, the need for more pleasure still running through her body. As much as Marceline desperately wanted to do a thousand things to Bubblegum, and as much as she wanted to just ravish the princess, her whole body cried to feel some sort of release as well.

Marceline sat in front of Bubblegum, resting her head on the princess' shoulder. Bubblegum rested her own forehead against the shoulder that Marceline was offering to her. Marceline reached forwards, pressing her fingers against Bubblegums clit. The princess shuddered with a moan, not expecting that contact right then. Marceline started to rub in her sensitive areas before sliding her hand down and slowly poking her middle finger inside. Bubblegum leaned forwards some more, biting into Marceline's shoulder and instantly loving the feeling of being filled like this. Marceline smirked at this reaction, slowly pushing her finger in until she couldn't reach any further. Bubblegum tried to hold back the sounds she desperately wanted to make, which was starting to piss Marceline off.

"Oi, I want to hear you..." Marceline growled, slowly starting to swirl her finger around.

"Nngh- but, but that's embarrassing," Bubblegum blushed.

"How am I meant to know if you like it if you don't make any sounds Bonnie?" Marceline sighed. Bubblegum just slowly nodded her head against Marcelines shoulder. Suddenly feeling like she needed to be doing something, she reached forwards to stroke at Marceline's crotch through the vampires jeans.

"Why are you still wearing pants and I'm completely naked?" Bubblegum questioned. Marceline didn't stop moving her finger, she continued to swirl and stroke, hoping that she would strike a place that would make Bubblegum moan out louder than she ever had before.

"Because I was focusing on you," Marceline shrugged in response. Bubblegum leaned back, shaking her head.

"That simply won't do. I want to touch you as well." Bubblegum stubbornly stated. Marceline sighed, about to move so she could take off her jeans because she felt like her own wetness was about to soak through them. But as she moved, her finger pressed into that spot she had been looking for inside Bubblegum. Bubblegum arched her back, closing her eyes and moaning shakily. Marceline smirked, deciding her own pants could come off later as she started to press harder into that spot, pushing her finger into it enough to make Bubblegum lean back and try to reposition her hips in a way to feel more. All thoughts on Marceline also being touched had suddenly slowly away, especially when Marceline withdrew her finger to shove it back in, prodding right over the spot that felt good.

For a while Marceline continued to thrust her finger in and out of Bubblegum, using her free hand to rub into Bubblegums clit simultaneously. Bubblegum had to lay back down on the bed, all of the pleasure that Marceline desired floating through her. It was these sensations that showed Bubblegum why Marceline was so horny all the time. Bubblegum shamelessly moaned, trying to move her hips down to get more. Marceline continued to get that perfect spot which was making Bubblegum cry out more pleasured sounds.

"Haaaah-aah-m-more-please Marcey-More~" She moaned desperately. Marceline pulled her finger out to the tip, using her index finger to guide both the pointing and middle finger back inside her. Having the two fingers stretch her further and the rubbing of her clit made Bubblegum arch painfully into the sheets, her whole body desperately screaming for more. She loved this feeling. Marceline loved this feeling. But all they could think about was how much more they needed. This was their only problem with this kind of thing. It was the fact that all of this was never enough, and that they _always_ needed more. Something started to build up inside Bubblegum, but her words couldn't explain what it was. She moaned heavier, loving how fast and hard Marceline's hands were moving now.

Everything started to become overwhelming. Marceline could feel Bubblegums vagina tightening and loosening around her fingers as the princess clenched up with each breath and moan that came and left her. Marceline grunted as she tried to bring Bubblegum closer to her release. But the overwhelming sensations overtook Bubblegum. The princes frail body trembled as she moaned highly. She squeezed her legs shut, not realising she had opened them for the vampire. Strange feelings came and left her, making her whimper and cover her face. Her body couldn't take all the pleasure anymore, so she politely asked Marceline to stop.

After a few moments of silently breathing, Marceline withdrew her hands. Bubblegum whined when Marceline took her hands away.

"Are you alright?" Marceline asked, absently licking her fingers.

"Mhmmm..." The princess said as she turned over, her body drenched in perspiration and pleasure. Marceline sighed, staring down at her.

"You're too tired to continue aren't you?" She asked in monotone. She hated that cause she didn't want to force the princess to wake up and pleasure her. Bubblegum didn't respond as she had already fallen asleep. "Must've been a really busy week," Marceline stated as she laid down herself. Her frustrated desperation only intensified when she didn't get the release she needed. So she was just going to have to wait until Bubblegum was all rested up and ready to go again.

Fuck.


End file.
